A Question of Duty
by blvdgirl
Summary: After Janet witnesses Jack & Sam admit their true feelings for one another, she consults with Teal'c about whether or not to report them to General Hammond. Oneshot.


Season 4

Spoilers: A Hundred Days and Divide and Conquer

Disclaimer: Only the storyline is mine.

A QUESTION OF DUTY

Janet couldn't sleep. She'd had a long day. One of the longest of her career so far, yet she was still tossing and turning. Part of it could be attributed to the substandard comfort of the standard-issue military cot on which she was attempting to rest, tucked into the corner of the full infirmary, but she suspected that the source of her restlessness wasn't physical discomfort. Her mind was racing with some knowledge she had stumbled into earlier. Knowledge from a scene between two of her fellow officers that could have far-reaching implications that she should not have witnessed.

Under extreme duress, Sam and Jack had admitted to having feelings for one another that exceeded what the military would deem acceptable given their respective ranks and the chain of command. Janet, Teal'c, and the Tok'ra, Anise, were the only witnesses to the confession, and their attention had immediately been directed towards other matters–Martouf being a zatarc, the jeopardy of the President, and Martouf's terrible death at Sam's hands. The day's events had certainly provided distractions, but, now, hours later, Janet considered the situation again. Should she make a report about it to General Hammond? He had told her that he was expecting her to be at the debriefing in the morning. Or should she keep the information confidential, trying to cover it up under the guise of doctor-patient privilege? Should she divulge her new knowledge knowing that it might separate her two friends and mar their service records? Or should she keep quiet and continue to hope that their feelings for one another wouldn't jeopardize their work? After all, the fate of the planet had rested in their hands on more than one occasion. What if their emotions interfered with their judgement and they made a mistake? She shuddered to think.

Janet had first become aware of Sam's feelings for Jack a few months ago. The Colonel had been stranded off-world, and Sam had worked herself past exhaustion to insure his expedient return. He had been gone several months, and Janet had been concerned about the physical toll that Samantha's efforts were making on her physically. It was only when Janet voiced her concerns about Sam's health, that Sam had revealed the emotional toll that Jack's absence was taking on her. At the time, Janet had considered making a report, but Sam had assured her that her feelings would not become a problem. Janet had left it at that, but now? Now she had heard the Colonel admitting that he had feelings for Sam, too. She must consider that a mutual romantic attachment might seriously compromise SG-1.

Her duty in these circumstances was clear. She must report the situation. But, she wondered, would that truly be the best thing to do? She respected and admired both Jack and Sam and was proud to count them both her friends. Could she betray their trust? Could she ruin their careers? Did she really believe that either of them would place their personal desires above their duties? Janet neither knew what to think nor what to do. She needed to talk to someone, no matter that it was three o'clock in the morning, and there was only one person on the planet to whom she could safely go.

SG1

Teal'c roused himself from his state of kelnareem at the sound of soft knocking on his door. He did not show any surprise to see Janet standing there. "Doctor Frasier," he acknowledged with a nod by way of a greeting.

"Teal'c," she replied. "I know that it's late and that I'm disturbing you, but I..." She trailed off. She didn't know exactly what to say.

"You wish to speak with me," stated of Teal'c matter-of-factly.

"Yes." Janet agreed with a smile. "I do wish to speak with you. May I come in?"

"Of course." Teal'c stepped aside to let her pass into his room. "You are welcome."

Janet stepped into the room which Teal'c had occupied at the SGC for more than three years. She had never been inside it. Standard military bunk, dresser, table, and lamp, she noticed, but there were definitely marks of its inhabitant visible–the candles, obviously, a few pictures of SG-1, a few archaic artifacts, a hatrack covered in an odd assortment of caps, several books that looked like they were on loan from Daniel, and a recent edition of _Weekly World News_. All of the candles were lit.

"Were you meditating?" Janet queried.

"Yes. I was completing my kelnoreem. However, you need not worry," he added seeing the sudden distress on Janet's face, "I do not mind the interruption." He indicated that she might have a seat in the chair and then sat opposite her on the bed. "What is it that you wish to discuss with me Doctor Frasier?"

Janet hesitated. How should she broach the subject? And with Teal'c, who was always so stoic and emotionally unreadable? Maybe she was just being silly and blowing the whole situation out of proportion, she began to think, frustrated that she had bothered Teal'c.

Noticing her inability to begin, Teal'c prodded, "Perhaps you are thinking of today's events?"

"Yes." She paused thinking that she may as well just plunge in. "I wanted to ask your opinion about what should be done regarding Colonel O'neill and Major Carter." Teal'c made no sign that he was registering her words or her meaning, but Janet felt easier now she had begun. She continued, "As you may be aware, the Air Force had rules prohibiting fraternization between officers, especially those in a direct chain of command."

"I am aware."

"The military believes that such relationships could cloud the judgement of the officers involved, that they might prioritize their personal feelings above the responsibilities of their jobs." She explained.

Teal'c seemed to weigh her words carefully. "I believe that such a rule is wise," he finally responded. "Such lapses in judgement could pose a grave danger." Janet nodded in agreement. "However, I do not believe that you need worry in this instance."

"And I don't want to worry about it Teal'c." Janet tried to puts her thoughts into words. "If I inform General Hammond than I'll have fulfilled my responsibility in the situation. Any decision on a course of action would be left up to him. I trust the General implicitly–he would certainly make the right decision.."

Teal'c reflected, "You do indeed have a difficult decision to make Doctor Frasier, and I know the matter must be determined by you own conscience. However, if I could compel you to keep the situation quiet, I would."

"Why, Teal'c? How can you be so certain that not telling General Hammond would be for the best?"

"Because I fear that the weight of the General's position would lead him to follow military protocol regardless of his personal assessment of the situation. I am afraid that he would experience confusion as you do, believing that his own judgement may be tainted in this instance because of his own feelings for Colonel O'neill and Major Carter. But, I assure you, that would be a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Yes, because while some officers may experience impaired judgement in such situations, I believe that the opposite is true in the case of O'neill and Major Carter. They both demonstrate increased aptitude while working together–it is when they are apart that they falter. Separating them would be detrimental to SG-1 and, consequentially, to this entire planet." Teal'c concluded.

"Oh." Janet considered Teal'c words. Obviously, the Jaffa had given the matter previous thought and had consciously observed his teammates together in the field, so she responded, "Teal'c, I trust what you say and have made similar observations myself here at the base, but I still feel torn. It's my job to pass on this information."

"If you truly feel that it is your duty, you must, in fact, report it Doctor Frasier."

Janet stood up. "You've given me a lot to thing over, Teal'c. I guess that I will just have to rely on my conscience and make a decision by the morning."

Teal'c stood as well, saying, "Indeed."He escorted he to the door in companionable silence and executed a slight bow as she left the room.

"Thank you, Teal'c"

"You are welcome."

"Good night."

"Good night, Doctor Frasier."

Janet returned to her cot in the infirmary. She was still undecided as to what course of action to take though she was much calmer. Within moments, she was asleep.

SG1

A multitude of tired faces filled the briefing room. It was clear that the events of the previous day still weighed heavily on everyone. Sam especially looked weary, Janet noted with concern and no wonder, she thought, what with all the foolishness about zatarcs followed so closely by the death of Martouf. I'm not the only one concerned, she thought as she studied the Colonel's gaze and thoughtful expression. And, suddenly, her fretful night seemed ridiculous to her. Suddenly, it seemed only normal and right that Jack and Sam be attached to one another, and the corners of Janet's mouth lifted involuntarily at this thought of her friends. Jack noticed her small smile and seemed to immediately understand its meaning. He gave her an almost imperceptible nod.

"And so people," the General was wrapping up, "I need reports on my desk by 1400. I know that these have been a difficult few days, but I am proud of each and everyone of you. Dismissed."

Janet lingered as the briefing room cleared of personnel. The Colonel stayed behind as well and intentionally caught her eye. He approached her. "Doc," he began.

"Yes, Colonel."

Jack looked slightly sheepish, and he cleared his throat. "I just wanted to let you know that I had a meeting with General Hammond this morning to discuss yesterday's events...all of them."

By this, she assumed that he meant a full explanation of why Anise's machine had indicated that he and Sam were zatarcs. She could hardly believe it. "You did, sir?" she asked.

"Course. It is my responsibility to keep my commanding officer appraised of all issues concerning my team." He smiled at the expression on her face, which was a mixture of doubt and relief. "What? You don't believe me?"

"No... I mean, yes, sir, I believe you. It's just that," Janet faltered. "It's just that I'm surprised, sir. That's all."

"Surprised?" Jack paused, a funny smile on his face, "Me too, Doc." He grinned and turned to walk away, "Me too." And he disappeared down the staircase humming something low under his breath, leaving Janet all alone in the briefing room.

A/N- Previously posted at Gateworld.


End file.
